Late
by Pii
Summary: Late at night. 00:25. 23,9 seconds. Saturday, July 09th, 2011. Saguru Hakuba and Nakamori went to chase the real Kid. But that night, gunfire can be heard from top of a building… Sorry bad grammar!


_It's already a while from writing… (I hate writer's block T_T) and at the moment, I feels like want to write a short, dark Magic Kaito one-shot in English (Truly sorry for people who alerted me for Danny Phantom stories) This random idea stuck just like that. Hope you enjoy! Sorry for my bad grammar TwT_

_Oh, and I also don't know how Kaito call his dad in Japanese. So I will just put 'Tousan'._

_Magic Kaito (c) Aoyama Gosho_

**Late**

Late at night,…

00:25. 23,9 seconds.

Saturday, July 09th, 2011.

The sirens can be heard. Police cars lined up behind the white hang glider, chasing it like always. It's the usual routine for the Kaito Kid task force in a Kid heist- getting tricked, chasing the dummy, and lose the thief. Police cars sped up to catch up with their prey. However, the thing they are chasing now is a dummy. Like always, the police are getting tricked.

But there's one who didn't tricked. Nakamori Ginzo, the head of Kaito Kid task force, he remembered every tricks of that thief- so he make sure he won't fall into his tricks again (trough he still get tricked with the dummy too sometime). Actually, the reason why he didn't get tricked this time is because he's with the high school detective, Saguru Hakuba.

The detective believed that the phantom thief would totally head to the building behind the heist place. So, he and Nakamori headed for the building.

And he was right.

A sound of gunfire appeared from the top of the building. No, not just one. Two,… no… three!

"What was that? Who fired?" Nakamori asked. Obviously, both of them knew it wasn't Kid. The Phantom Thief doesn't shoot (expect shoots from his card gun). If it wasn't him, then who? A same question on both of their minds, Hakuba and Nakamori ran as fast as they could as another shot can be heard.

The two jumped in the elevator. Hakuba pressed the highest floor button and the two waiting for the elevator to arrive at the highest floor…. Just as another shot can be heard.

Ding! The elevator arrived at the highest floor, the two hurriedly running to the top. As they arrived at the building's top, they can see the white thief collapsed. "Kid!"

Hakuba approached 1412 and put his head on his lap, examining his wounds. The Kaito Kid has various shots on his shoulder, arm, leg, and stomach. His hat and cape got many holes from the shots, and his hands are bleeding. On his pocket- there're shards from the gem he stole. Both Hakuba and Nakamori wondered about whatever happened. The international thief is in a critical condition.

Kaito Kid coughed.

Blood.

"Wh-who did this to him?" Nakamori asked, still staring at his injured prey, hardly believes that he is in an unbelievable pain. The attacker probably has escaped. Hakuba checked his pulse- it was weak. "Keibu, call the police cars or ambulance now," maybe, if he is taken to the hospital now, he may still alive.

Everyone wanted to know the identity of the thief, but this time is not the right time to think of unmasking him. He is dying, and that's what they need to think at the moment.

Nakamori did as told. He quickly called his task force and ambulance. Kid on Hakuba's lap coughed blood again…

"The pandora was…" Kid tried to talk, but he coughed again. "Don't talk now, it'll only get worse," Hakuba told him, but the thief doesn't listening. He continued talking, "…I,… I did it, Tousan…" he spoke in a low tone, but Hakuba still can hear that.

_His father…?_

Hakuba wondering, does his father get involved with it? About why he become Kaito Kid the first time? And what does Pandora mean? That's the girl who opened the box… Pandora box… but what connection does it have with all of this? Hakuba still can remember his first meeting with Kid, when he challenged him to find out his reason of stealing, which he doesn't know until now.

"Tantei-san," the thief suddenly calls his name, "Do, Do you know about the great magician from eight years ago…?"

Nakamori, who was done calling joined to listen too. The thief continued again, "He was murdered… when was trying to find the Pandora… the first Kaito Kid,"

_The First?_

_So that's means… he's not the original Kaito Kid?_

Kid coughed again. "I told you to not to talk yet," Hakuba told him again, but the magician still not listening. He continued to tell his story…

"…Eight years later, his son found out that he was murdered…"

"And he went to find out those murderers." Hakuba finished. The phantom thief grinned, then nodded weakly. "Yes, he did it,"

Kid continue again, "Those murderers… was searching for a gem…" he coughed. "…named Pandora," he finished.

After a pause, the thief continued again, "So he went… to search for the Pandora… and de..d…"

"Destroy it," Hakuba finished again, his eyes locked on the gem shards on phantom thief's pocket. Kid grinned again, "…You pretty much understand now,… Tantei-s…san…" Hakuba nodded. Now he know why did he steal, and for what. His questions were finally answered.

Kid groaned, he tried his best to stay awake.

"K-Kid!" both shouts from Hakuba and Nakamori can be heard. Nakamori contacted his task force again. "Oi! Where are you? Come to this place NOW!" Nakamori Ginzo turned to 1412, and say, "Hold on a little longer! They're almost here!"

However, the Kid went limper and his pulse is getting weaker. Hakuba still checking his pulse, it's getting weaker… weaker…

"They're coming now!"

Footsteps coming from the first floor, the sound of running polices and them entering the elevator. "Just hold on, a little more,…"

They're coming… closer, closer…

Phantom thief's breath is getting slower… In, out, in, out…

Ding! The elevator arrived. Polices ran out from it and heading to the top. Footsteps are coming closer.

The pulse getting weaker…

The task force arrived.

Hakuba's eyes widened.

"They're here!" Nakamori informed, but then he noticed the look on Hakuba's face. He understands that face.

He went silent.

The high school detective silently let his hand off from Kid's neck. Then he reached for his pocket watch and opened it.

"00:34. 54,3 seconds,"

Nakamori and the rest of task force stared at him. They remained silent.

"Saturday, July 09th, 2011,"

Silence…

"Death of Kuroba Kaito a.k.a. Kaito Kid,"

Still silence…

"…We're late,…"

A tear rolled from Hakuba's eye.

**MK MK MK MK MK**

_Dahh… dundundun… finally I finished typing this! :D Now to write a DC one-shot… *shot* (Sorry Danny Phantom fans- readers!) btw the date was the day when I typing this XDDD_


End file.
